Sarapin
|sector=Kuat sector |system= |suns= |position=4 |moons=*2 moons *426 asteroids |coord=M-10 |distance= |lengthday= 25 hours |lengthyear= 346 days |hidep= |class=Volcanic terrestrial |diameter=7,786 km |atmosphere=*Oxygen (60%) *CO2 (27%) *Methane (12%) *Mix (1%) |climate= Hot and Dry |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Mountainous (Volcanoes) *Lava Flows |water=None |interest=* * |hides= |species= |otherspecies=*Humans * |language= |government= |population=3 million |cities= |imports=*Workers *Food *Water |exports=Energy |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Human Imperium }} Sarapin was a volcanic world in the , between and the . It had ashy soil, and was completely barren, with dormant volcanoes until an unnatural disaster struck the surface of the planet. The disaster destabilized the system and caused the eruption of the volcanoes on a planet-wide scale. Streams of lava started to continually flow across its surface. History The planet began life as an unstable and toxic planet. The volcanoes and hot mantle layer below the crust, erupted and created massive lava fissures respectively. The water and oxygen on the planet was replaced with acidic lakes and the atmosphere was composed of gases toxic to human and most humanoid life, like methane and carbon dioxide. Near the time of its discovery by the Republic, the system had become barren, and the volcanoes were dormant. Ash and rock covered the planet, with no form of water or life, aside from the , which were known to drain the energy from prey, remained. It also had at least two moons on which vaapad could also be found. The Republic implemented atmospheric purifiers across the planet to purify the atmosphere for settlements. Settlements such as were created by corporations hoping to mine for precious minerals and metals. The settlements were quickly abandoned by the corporations due to their impatient practices when it came to mining, similar events occurred on . Commonwealth Electrical came to the system in search for a powerful and natural power source to help power the , they resettled Mount Corvast and set up a a few large drills. They drilled into the crust and discovered a cheap and efficient power source. This planet became a major power provider for the Republic and later became the prime energy provider for the Galactic Republic after 14 BBY, when a disaster struck the system and its volcanoes became active again, an almost infinite power source sprung up and allowed the expansion of the CE's production immediately. The result of the disaster allowed them to have the largest energy production in the Core, and thus allowed them to provide to the Core exclusively, the CE became the largest energy corporation in the galaxy. The Commonwealth held large operations with the intention of harnessing the power of its many active volcanoes and lava flows. Its were an impressive sight, reaching a height of forty meters. The energy was tapped by s and moved to an Energy Collection Repository, for eventual shipment off-world. Features Sarapin was a barren world, none of the life giving planetary traits such as water, flora or oxygen were in plentiful supply. Only one species of fauna lived on Sarapin, the a non-sentient predator that sucked the life from its victims. The system began life as an active volcanic planet. Nearly all of the world's volcanoes erupted continuously for thousands of years. All of the water on the system was vaporized and the atmospheric mix of oxygen, methane, and other trace gases was replaced by heavy amounts of carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, and methane. After many of the volcanoes became dormant, the lava flows hardened into black igneous rock, and covered the sandstone formations. Terrain The terrain of the system was originally composed of sandstone and trace amounts of other rock formations. The planet was very mountainous, with only the oceanic valley's being relatively flat. The planet became less and less mountainous once the volcanoes became active because the lava flows built up thousands of feet of igneous rock. The active volcanoes destroyed the sea-life and vaporized the water supply across the planet. The ocean valley's became the hottest and coldest areas on the planet, with massive fissures and canyons forming from the wide temperature swings. Weather There is no weather or seasons on Sarapin, the only temperature change that occurs is when the system faces its sun or away from its sun. When it faces its sun it is much warmer on that side, when it faces away from its sun, it is much colder on that side. It does not rain due to the lack of water on the planet, and it has no wind storms. The planet's climate and weather is very similar to a desert planet. Fauna and flora Fauna After the initial volcanic activity, 99% of the fauna and flora living on the system was eradicated, the vaapad species of fauna was the only species to survive and they numbered in the thousands after the massive extinction event. The vaapad grew larger in size and population once the oxygen percentage was being restored by the initial corporations that settled there. A species of blue bear, was known to exist there at one time, and was assumed to have been the apex predator on the planet, just above the vaapad. Flora A species of (much smaller species, than the species on , was implemented by the ) was known to have been present before the extinction event. Behind the scenes Sarapin's history is based partially on the history developed for it in the official canon maintained by and . Images of a , which is also used for the official Epic of the Star Wars universe logo, is used as another visual reference of the planet's instability. It also serves to show one of its many active volcanoes. Category:Articles by I'm the Chosen One Category:Core planets Category:Volcanic planets